danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Welf Crozzo
|Status = Alive |Relatives = Garon Crozzo Vil Crozzo |Skill = Crozzo Blood |Magic = Will-o-Wisp |Light Novel = Volume 4 |Anime = Episode 2 (Cameo) Episode 9 (Actual) |Japanese Voice = Hosoya Yoshimasa}} Welf Crozzo is a member of the Hestia Familia. Appearance Welf is a teenaged adventurer with short, spike red hair and long side burns. He has "A normal figure with cool appearance." - as describeporn fuck youRslefs a black kimono tied together by a lazily tied belt. He even wore this during the creation of Ushiwakamaru. He also sports a dark-blue ascott, as well as white pants and black shin-high boots. Personality Welf Crozzo is a straight forward and honest person. Holding a grudge toward his bloodline, which contain Spirit's power. He refused to make any magical swords, despite having an overflow of smithing talent. Plot Volume 4 Three days after Bell defeated the minotaur, Bell went to the Babel to get a replacement for the armor destroyed while fighting the minotaur. While there he heard Welf arguing with several employees over why his merchandise was being placed on the end. They told him that his merchandise would be moved to a better location if he sold any. Bell, not knowing that the man in front of him was Welf, walked over and asked for armor made by Welf Crozzo. Welf was overjoyed and told the employees that even he had customers before taking Bell out of the store. Out in the hall, Welf introduced himself and asked if Bell would be interested in a personal contract to have him as his personal smith. Bell accepted and Welf joined their party. Volume 5 Bell, Lili, and Welf headed down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Yamato Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose consciousness when Aiz Wallenstein saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. Volume 6 Bell, Lili, and Welf celebrated their victory over the Goliath and Welf's Rank Up at a bar called the Hibachitei. Also at the bar were Luan Espel of the Apollo Familia along with Hyacinthus and some other members. Luan began insulting the Hestia Familia and they took the insults before Luan began insulting Hestia. Bell lost it at this point and attacked Luan, forcing both sides to join in. Hyacinthus landed a hard punch on Bell but before the battle could get any farther Bete complained about their attitude and disrupted the mood. Bete helped Bell up by grabbing his shirt and told him to not get ahead of himself. Bete then left the bar with several other Loki Familia members following him. Welf and Lili were waiting for Bell to arrive so that they could enter the Dungeon. They wondered why Bell was late when they heard that the Hestia Familia was being attacked by the Apollo Familia and quickly ran to his aid. While running from the Apollo Familia members, Bell noticed the emblem of the Soma Familia on various adventurers and realized that the Apollo Familia wasn't the only Familia after him. He remembered seeing Hyacinthus and Zanis discussing something during the banquet held by Apollo the night before. While he looked at them, he heard something behind him and turned to see Hyacinthus land on the ground and come after him with a flamberge. Bell intercepted the blow with his Hestia Knife but was blown away due to the difference in strength. Hyacinthus proceeded to overwhelm Bell in terms of strength and beat him out of jealousy because of the attention Apollo was giving him. Hestia pleaded for him to stop but Hyacinthus simply stated that they were going to heal him later so it wouldn't hurt to cut off an arm or a leg. As he was about to do so, Naaza sniped him with several arrows, forcing Hyacinthus to dodge. Bell took the opportunity to grab Hestia and run away. He didn't get far before the Apollo Familia attacked him with magic and he hit the ground. An Elf named Lissos told Bell to surrender but at that moment Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and the members of the Takemikazuchi Familia came to his aid along with Miach. Miach told Bell to run as far as they could while they kept the Apollo Familia busy. Bell ran as told and was again about to be captured until Lili and Welf appeared and helped him escape again. After helping him escape, Lili saw that the Soma Familia was helping the Apollo Familia and was shocked when she saw Zanis appear. Zanis revealed that they were only doing this for money and threatened Lili. She had no choice but to follow his orders and left with him after saying goodbye to Welf. Bell and Hestia continued to run away. Hestia told Bell that she wouldn't mind going wherever as long as he was with her and proceeded to confess her feelings for him. Unfortunately for Hestia, Bell responded by saying that he respected her, although in his mind he knew what she meant. Hestia finally made up her mind and told Bell to head south west where they ended up at the Apollo Familia home. She forced her way inside and was met by Apollo with Luan at his side. Hestia ordered Luan to hand her his glove and he willingly handed it over. Hestia threw it at Apollo's face and accepted his War Game. Several Gods and Goddesses appeared from around the garden and immediately the news of the War Game caused an uproar across Orario. Bell was surprised at her decision but Hestia told him that she would try to get him a week for him to train. Welf arrived soon after and reported Lili's kidnapping by the Soma Familia. Hestia ordered Bell to leave the Hestia Knife with her and go train while Welf would attack the Soma Familia and take Lili back. During the War Game, Luan Espel opened the gate on the castle's west wall, allowing Bell and Welf to enter. While everyone was shocked, the "Luan Espel" turned out to be Lili disguised using Cinder Ella. The real Luan was captured and held in a warehouse on the outskirts of Orario. Lili knew the layout of the castle and quickly led them to the hallway in front of the entrance to the tower where Hyacinthus was. Daphne was shocked by "Luan's" betrayal and led several mages and archer to incercept them. Welf noticed them and defeated all of the mages using his magic, taking out the archers along with them due to the Ignis Fatuus. The confused allowed Bell to slip past Daphne and head to the tower. She tried to stop him but Welf blocked her way, saying that they should fight with weapons. Several days after the War Game, the members of the Hestia Familia toured their new home which was the mansion formerly owned by the Apollo Familia. Hestia declared that she would use the money won to renovate the whole place and get rid of Apollo's interests such as his statues. Mikoto asked for a bath while Welf asked for a blacksmith's workplace. Hestia decided to have the Familia members decide on an emblem before that although she already prepared one. Lili, Welf, and Mikoto took a look and immediately realized that the emblem symbolized Bell and Hestia. Bell took a look at it and saw that it was a bell with fire. Hestia refused any objections since the Hestia Familia started from the two of them. Hestia then announced the start of the new Hestia Familia. Volume 7 Several days after the War Game, Bell, Lili, and Welf decided to follow Mikoto after she suspiciously lied about going to bed early, likely due to the information she received from Chigusa earlier in the day. As they followed her, Lili revealed that Mikoto was just like Bell in that she was bad at lying. Mikoto met up with Chigusa and headed off in a direction that Lili and Welf immediately recognized. Both of them tried to make Bell return but he had no idea what they were trying to do and commented that they were going to lose sight of Mikoto. Lili and Welf gave up and decided to just go ahead. Once they entered the street, Bell immediately realized why Lili and Welf wanted him to return. He realized that their current location was the Entertainment District where brothels were all over the place. Welf revealed that he had come here once with his old companions from the Hephaestus Familia but thankfully didn't do anything. Lili added while fighting off women from Bell that she was fortunate enough not to end up there. She wondered if Mikolato and Chigusa were there to gather money through selling themselves though Welf disproved her thought by reminding her that Mikoto and Chigusa were too innocent to do something like that. The three of them followed them around a corner and saw them surrounded by a group of Gods that were flirting with them. Welf quickly came to their aid and reminded them that the night was short. The Gods agreed and left for the places they originally came for. Mikoto were surprised that they were there and explained that they came to try and find a friend from the Eastern Lands that was supposedly seen there. Mikoto noticed that only Lili and Welf were there and the two realized that Bell had accidentally gotten separated. A couple days later a quest came to the Hestia Familia, supposedly from the merchants for a reward of 1,000,000 valis. Hestia, Lili, and Welf were unsure of whether to accept but Bell and Mikoto wanted to accept it for the money to free Haruhime. The group traveled down to the Dungeon only to be ambushed by he Ishtar Familia. Lili and Welf were separated as Bell and Mikoto were captured. Volume 8 Welf asked Hephaestus if she would become his lover if he could make a weapon that she would approve of. She tried to reject his offer due to her right eye but later fell in love with him after seeing that Welf wasn't disturbed after seeing her right eye. Hephaestus later called Tsubaki Collbrande and forced her to listen to her speak fondly of Welf causing Tsubaki to get fed up. Hestia, pressured by the other members of the Hestia Familia, revealed Bell's skill Realis Phrase to Lili, Welf, Mikoto, and Haruhime. Each of them were shocked that Bell had such a skill. During Rakia's attack on Orario, Ares had Hestia abducted to try and force Welf to come back to them and make Magic Swords. However, he is stopped by Aiz Valenstein and captured by reinforcements. Ares was later released Category:Hephaestus Familia Category:Hestia Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Blacksmith